Nada como um dia após o outro!
by Rakel Li Himura
Summary: Você já pensou como seria a vida dos personagens de Samurai X junto com os de Sakura Card Captors, na época atual e ainda estando juntos no colegial? Leia e confira!


Capítulo 1

----Mente em casa, corpo na escola....----

De manhã...  

    Ela estava babando no sofá, quando sente os raios solares no rosto. 

    - Anh????? – a moça acorda ainda sonolenta –Ah, sim... Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula... Que descuidada, acabei dormindo no sofá... Ainda bem que... O quê?? 7:00h!!! – ela exclama, ainda com uma cara de espanto, olhando para o relógio de pulso que esquecera de tirar antes de dormir – Eu já deveria estar na escola!!! 

A garota, que possuia longos cabelos negros e olhos na cor azul escura, levanta do sofá, totalmente dolorida. 

    - Por que meus pais foram viajar bem no começo das minhas aulas? Bem que eles poderiam me ajudar aqui..... Estou muuuuuuito atrasada!!!!! 

Tudo começa pela manhã. Ela vai para o quarto, ainda xingando a vida, e começa a colocar o uniforme escolar, pouco conhecido a ela. Por que ela não acordou cedo? Pensou na possibilidade de ter esquecido de ligar o despertador, já que era um pouco esquecida. E ainda por cima lerda do jeito que ela é de manhã... 

Ela toma o café da manhã correndo, afinal, não tinha muito tempo. Aliás, ela não tinha tempo!! 

      -Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, aonde eu deixei a minha pasta??? – ela grita desesperada. Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo num dia tão importante!

Depois de uns cinco minutos ela estava pronta. Por fim, acabou encontrando a tão procurada pasta. 

Fecha a porta do apartamento e sai correndo, na esperança de ainda chegar a tempo na escola. Correndo tanto, mas tanto, que não via nada pela frente. Esbarra em muitas pessoas, até chegar no ponto de ônibus. 

      - A essa hora, o ônibus já passou. Agora só depois de... Ai... deixa eu ver... – ela diz, apontado para um papel no pilar que apóia a cobertura do ponto de ônibus, onde estavam os horários dos mesmos. – O que chega mais perto do colégio só depois de... 30 minutos!?!?! Ah, eu não posso esperar! Acho que se eu for correndo, eu chego em meia hora. O mesmo tempo que o ônibus demoraria. É melhor eu me apressar!!! 

A garota, que nessa hora se xinga por não ter nem uma simples bicicleta, sai correndo, levando tudo o que tem pela frente. Ao mesmo tempo em que a apressada garota atravessava a rua, um rapaz de cabelos longos e ruivos dobrava a esquina, correndo como ela.     

      PLAFT! 

Ele dá de cara com ela, sendo que os dois caem no chão.    

      - Ah, me desculpe! É que eu estou um pouco apressado! E não te vi... – desculpa-se o rapaz em questão,  que tinha um belo par de olhos azuis. 

      - Não foi nada. Eu também estou apressada! Não quero perder a aula. Bem, a minha primeira aula! 

      - Pelo jeito você é do meu colégio. – agora que a garota se toca que eles usam os mesmos uniformes. 

      -É. Sou sim... Me desculpe pela falta de educação, mas eu tenho que ir.  

      - Por que não vamos juntos? A gente pode se conhecer melhor... – ele pede, tentando convencê-la.

      - Olha, a única informação que eu posso te dizer, é o meu nome. 

      - Então diga. O meu é Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. 

      - O meu é Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya. 

      - Bonito nome... 

      - Obrigado. O seu também é. Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Quem sabe a gente se encontra na escola... – e essas são suas última palavras para ele, antes de sair correndo e deixá-lo para trás. 

      - Até que ele era bonitinho.... – Kaoru diz pra si mesma, corando e dando pequenas risadinhas na hora. 

Ela se apressa tanto... Mas para o seu azar, começa a chover... 

      - Ah, não! To vendo que hoje não é o meu dia.... -_-'...Ainda bem que estou chegando. 

Depois de se molhar por uns cinco minutos, ela finalmente chega na escola. 

      - Até que em fim! Cheguei ao meu destino! 

Duas mulheres estavam na porta. Pelo que parecia, elas não haviam gostado muito de Kaoru. 

      - Oi, eu sou Kaoru Kamiya. Estou atrasadíssima. Será que eu poderia entrar? 

      - Só porque hoje choveu e é o seu primeiro dia de aula. Da próxima vez, só com permissão da diretoria. 

      - Ah, muito obrigado! Muito obrigado mesmo! 

E lá vai ela, toda molhada, cansada e... 30 minutos atrasada. Essa não era exatamente a impressão que gostaria de passar para seus novos professores... 

- O pior agora é ter cara de pau para entrar na sala desse jeito... – reclama Kaoru, que não estava muito alegre...

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==

  
Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sou eu, a Rakel... Fala a verdade, a fic ficou estranha, né?? Também... eu tava meio sem idéia... -_-'

Tomara que vcs gostem... ^_^

Ah, um big beijo e um brigadãããããoooo para Jeh, a Sayo, você me ajudou muuuito, mas muuuuito mesmo!!! Sem você a minha fic iria estar um lixo! Ela ficou ótima perto do que estava antes... valeu mesmooo!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!!  
  


Kisses e Xauzinhooo

Rakel Li Himura


End file.
